


The Wilds

by Pookie_pai



Series: Modern Exalted [4]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookie_pai/pseuds/Pookie_pai
Summary: Israfel and Cullen face new dangers in uncharted territory, and this time they don't have the older, super Exalts to rely on.
Series: Modern Exalted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My heart isn't in the right place to write about Lisara and Evelyn just yet, so have some more Israfel and Cullen <3

The noise thrummed all around her, through the great hall. Israfel clung to Cullen's arm and the noise died down, his symphony singing softly to her. Finally she could focus. The hall was an enormous square, dimly lit by paper lanterns, the shoji windows and doors blocking out most of the natural light. She shifted her feet, the rough tatami irritated her bare soles, no one had told her that the houses of An-Teng required you to take your shoes off first. If they had she would have at least worn socks. Next to her Cullen was stooping down slightly, his ears folded over to stop them getting caught in the low lattice ceiling. At the far side of the room, opposite from where they had entered, two figures sat kneeling on the floor on silken cushions, a low table made of dark cedar wood acting as a barrier between them and the rest of the room. The Empress Kagura was knelt there, draped in scarlet and gold robes, her face painted white with heavy red and black accents, her silver hair fanned around her head, entwined with an golden headdress, from the Lunar caste mark on her neck emanated a soft silver glow. Next to Kagura was a welcome and familiar face, one she had not seen for two years; Eddard Bell, dressed in a sharp grey suit, their left sleeve folded up to where their arm once was, writing notes as Kagura whispered to them. For a moment her eyes met with Eddard's, she waved at them and received a brief smile back. For Eddard that was a remarkably warm gesture.

When she, along with the members of the Bell family had been called to the Tengese palace, she wasn't sure what to expect. Had she known it was going to be a crowd of twenty Exalts, she would have stayed on Cullen's arm the whole time. She looked to Cullen, dressed in loose fitting sweatpants, a black muscle shirt and a denim jacket. He was looking down frowning at her; he was so worried about her all the time, but it had been two years since her injury and she was fully recovered now. Two years of bliss she had spent with him, waking up next to his muscular frame, that soft coppery skin, his wolven ears twitching playfully as she sang, his soft tail that would hold her close. She wanted to pull him down to her, kiss his tall forehead, aquiline nose and strong jaw; tell him that everything was fine, but it didn't seem like the right etiquette to do in front of the Empress. Israfel had arrived in An-Teng with Cullen and his parents, Lisara and Evelyn; she was used to their songs, but the rest of the Exalts were proving too overwhelming. Evelyn smiled warmly at her, the golden shine of her Solar caste mark made the deep umber hues of her skin glow, her coiled hair pulled back off her face with a thick hairband. She was wearing her usual attire of a mid-length dress and lab coat. Next to her Lisara was stood protectively, dressed in grey leggings and a matching long sleeved crop-top, prosthetics completely covered, her white skin reflected the dim light giving her an odd yellow hue. She had changed her hair, her undercut grown out, everything now cut into a neat black bob. Hair wasn't the only change to Lisara though; in her arms was a small bundle. A baby, a new addition to the Bell family. Adjava they had called Cullen's new sister, after Lisara's mother. Israfel laughed to herself, perhaps Evelyn had gotten so bored of waiting for grandkids that she just settled for having another child herself.

"Everyone be seated please." Eddard said, raising their voice to be heard above the murmurings of the crowd.  
Cullen guided Israfel to the edge of the room and they sat down together. "I shouldn't have brought you here." He whispered in her ear with his deep, honey-like voice.  
"I was invited too." She whispered back, his ears twitching as she did.  
"But it's too loud for you." Cullen’s voice full of concern.  
Israfel sighed, "Cullen everywhere is too loud now. I just have to live with it."

Since her encounter with The Mask of Winters, she had become so sensitive to the essence around her; The music of essence played in her head constantly at full volume. Evelyn had told her that Exalts get more powerful the further they push their essence, and even though she wasn't a Exalt, the same seemed to apply to her. Emptying the pools of her essence multiple times in only a few days, drinking in essence from a polluted realm, a polluted God, had pushed her beyond her limits. She nearly died... well technically she had died. One tearful night Cullen had opened up to her about how he had been the one who had to start CPR on her as everyone was still trying to recover from being thrust from one realm to another. His protectiveness was understandable, no one should have to do that to the one they love.

"Shush."

Israfel looked to the person who had silenced them. Next to her, sat on folded knees was young, stern looking woman, draped in white robes with skin the colour of caramel. On her forehead a half filed golden circle shone. Her brunette hair wrapped into dreadlocks by rainbow coloured ribbons.

"Sorry." Israfel said meekly, smiling apologetically, but the woman ignored her.

Across the room Evelyn and Lisara had sat with Sunchild and Last Enemy. Sun was cooing over Adjava while Last Enemy grinned at Lisara, showing off a black wedding ring on his hand. The entire crowd of twenty Exalts had all sat around the edge of the room, leaving the centre empty.

Empress Kagura rose to her feet gracefully, "Firstly, I would like to thank all of you who are here, gracious enough to respond to my invitation." her voice was sweet like honey, delicate, with the staccato lilt that characterised native Tengese speakers. She was speaking in Meruvian now much to Israfels relief. It was the language she had been raised with despite living in the United East states most of her life. Meruvian was the language of her Father and the closest language to the dialect of the Gods, her Mother's tongue. "You are here because you are Exalts of note. Those who have distinguished themselves in service to Creation." Smiles spread through the crowd.  
Cullen wasn't smiling though, his song had slowed down to a cautious sounding overture.  
Israfel squeezed his hand, “What’s wrong?”  
“We’re not hear to be praised.” Cullen whispered, “She wants something.”  
Kagura looked to him, her fox ears twitching, “Indeed Cullen,” she grinned at him, her fangs glistened in the lamplight, “I do want something from you all. And you, as the only Lunar to answer my summons might be able to understand why.”  
“Empress?” He replied with a dry voice.  
“You have felt it too have you not?” The fur on Cullen’s tail bristled, “The call of the Wild.”  
The gathering began to murmur, eyes glancing between Cullen and the Empress.  
Cullen nodded, “It’s stronger here than in Meruvia.”  
Kagura’s attention turned back to the whole crowd now, “It is usually something a Lunar only feels when they have lost control of their transformation. Yet here I stand with you all in complete mastery of myself, and I still hear the call.” The Empress began to pace up and down. “It has been growing stronger, slowly. I have received reports that several Lunars have gone missing, one can only assume they have succumbed to whatever is calling us.” She stopped in front of Sunchild, “You are the only one who has come from Yu-Shan Sunchild.”

Israfel heard the reedy song of Eddard screech so loudly even her connection to Cullen couldn’t drown it out. Their relationship with Sunchild must still be going on. Eddard was clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of a confrontation between his two lovers.

“It is quite a trek your Highness.” Sunchild replied jovially.  
“And thank you for making such a journey just for me.” The last few words dripped with sarcasm. “Have you heard anything from Luna?”

Luna, the patron Goddess of the Lunars, Goddess of the moon. Israfel had mixed feelings towards her. On one hand the help Luna had provided was invaluable; the key to Israfel’s past and unlocking her power, but she had dumped Israfel on Cullen on the edge of the Wilds, putting them in unnecessary danger.

Sunchild shook her head, “The games of divinity have been lasting longer than usual this time. Luna has been tied up.”  
“Very well.” Empress Kagura began to pace again. “Now to the reason I have called you all here.”

Turning to Cullen, Israfel frowned. He had said nothing to her of feeling a pull to the Wilds. A wave of sadness hit her; she thought they shared everything with each other. The thought that he had been keeping such a secret from her was disturbing. What if she had woken up one day and he was gone? Lost to the call, leaving her alone and full of questions.  
“We need to talk.” She whispered.  
His ears twitched but he didn’t respond, his frown deepening.

Pacing up and down the room the Empress began to discuss her plan. A mission to send Exalts deep into the Wilds, she wanted answers to the cause of this, wanted an end to whatever was doing this. She wanted a small team of volunteers to risk themselves for the Lunars of Creation.

Once she stopped talking, she gestured to Eddard who stood up. They coughed, clearing their throat, “We do not know when, or if you will return. The Wilds are uncharted, even the edges are a dangerous place for our kind. The essence there is potent.” They pushed their glasses up their face, “Those of you who do volunteer will be adequately rewarded, if you do not return, your families will be taken care of.” Eddard’s attention was held on Evelyn and Sunchild, a disapproving frown on their face. Clearly Eddard was not impressed by the idea of his sister or his lover going.  
“Cullen.” Kagura’s voice cut through the air.  
Israfel and Cullen both looked to the Empress. The fur of his tail bristled once more.  
“I trust that I can count on you to once again aid me.” She had stopped in front of them, folding her arms across her chest. “As the only Lunar that accepted my invite, the only one here that can hear the call, your leadership would be invaluable.”  
Even though he didn’t respond and his expression didn’t change, Israfel could hear his rising anxiety. Cullen’s song had become erratic, out of tune.  
“I will leave you all now. You have the rest of the day to ruminate on your decision.”

~~~

Outside in the gardens, Cullen stood with his family, holding tightly onto Israfel. Joining the Bell family was Sunchild and Last Enemy. They all stood in the shade of a maple tree, the floor red with fallen leaves. Many of the other Exalts from the meeting had already left the Sago Palace, the seat of power in An-Teng.

“So what do you think?” Lisara asked with a mechanical hum.  
Evelyn glared at Lisara as she rocked Adjava in her arms, “You’re kidding right?”  
“You’ve just had a baby Lisara.” Cullen said in disbelief. “You can’t go.” He knew Lisara could get restless, it’s why she still took military work, but for her to considering leaving for who knows how long now was ridiculous.  
Lisara tapped her nose, “I know I can’t, even if it does sound exciting. What about the rest of you?”  
Eddard responded first, shaking their head, “I am in no condition these days for such a journey.”  
After the last expedition they made where Eddard had lost their arm, Cullen wasn’t surprised at their refusal to go.  
“I don’t think I am either.” Chuckled Sunchild, her arm around Eddard’s shoulder, “I’ve been pretty lax with my training.”  
Last Enemy snorted, “Don’t we know it.” He crossed his arms. “As for me, I’m a married man now, I can’t go running off these days.”  
Evelyn turned to Cullen, “Son?”  
But before he could reply Israfel tugged on his arm, “We need to talk.”  
Cullen could feel the deep frown forming on his face. Israfel was looking up at him, her lips pulled thin, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Clearly she was not impressed with him.  
“Come on.” She tugged on his arm, pulling him away, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Cullen allowed himself to be led through the maple grove, over a red arched bridge into a lily garden. The clove scent of the garden filled his nose, he drunk the aroma in letting it calm his nerves. Finally Israfel had let go of his arm, now she was knelt among the flowers. Her milky white skin matched the soft petals, a stark contrast to her vibrant red hair that fell over her shoulders in gentle waves. She wore a long sleeved dress, green with white flowers embroidered onto it with thin brown gloves. Much to his disappointment, she had taken to covering herself up more and more these days. It was understandable though, the marks of essence were beautiful, but raised many questions. She wasn’t an Exalt and was reluctant to discuss her heritage with people. How do you explain to your human friends that you’re actually part God?

“You never told me.”  
He walked over to her and stooped down to stroke her hair, “I didn’t want you to worry.”  
“Cullen,” she said with a heavy sigh, “I am not the delicate flower I was when we first met...”

She was right. Despite appearances Israfel was a formidable woman these days. She had stared death in the face and dared to fight back. Often she would spar with him and even though he was physically stronger than her, Israfel’s essence was not something to be trifled with; it ran deep within her now and she knew how to used it to her advantage. Israfel was an incredibly strong woman, but he couldn’t shake off the past. The feeling of her ribs cracking as he did chest compressions, the frailness of her lying unconscious for weeks, the months it had taken her to have the strength just to walk again.

“I know my love.” He uttered.  
“Then why didn’t you trust me?” Her voice was shaking, “I trusted you with everything, gave you everything...”  
“Look at me Israfel.” She looked up to him, her face was red, tears threatening to spill, “I was just trying to protect you.”  
Israfel stood up and placed her hands on his chest, “We protect each other Cullen. How many times have I saved your life? And how many times have you done the same? You should have told me.”  
Taking one of her hands in his, he brought it to his lips. She tasted earthy, floral. “Forgive me.”  
“Promise me you’ll be honest with me from now on.”  
He kissed the palm of her hand, “I promise.”  
“Cullen?”  
Looking to her, his heart skipped a beat, she had a gentle smile on her face, her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked slowly.  
“We should go on this mission.”  
His heart skipped another beat, his chest tightened and panic threatened to overtake him. “But why?” He could hear his voice shaking, cracking.  
“Because I don’t want to lose you to this.” The hand on his chest gripped his shirt tightly, “I... I don’t want to wake up one day and find you gone.”  
The tears wear getting closer. He reached out and stroked her face, fingers tracing the long scar along her cheek, “It’s too dangerous.”  
She leant into his touch, “So was going to the realm of The Neverborn, but we did that for me. Let’s do this for you.”  
It was useless to argue with her, Cullen knew he could never deny her. Anything she asked of him, he would do it. “Okay Israfel. If you’re sure.”  
She smiled brightly at him, “Let’s go tell the others then!”

Israfel began to skip away and Cullen’s hand found it’s way to his pocket. He fingered the small box he kept with him all the time. A purchase he made on a whim a year and a half ago while he had been in Meru finalising the purchase of their home. Something he had never had the courage to give to her. But now with more uncertainty ahead of them, this was the one thing Cullen was sure of.

“Isu wait.” He called out, using her pet name.

The wind caught her hair as she turned around, fanning it out around her. She cocked her head to the side.

Trying not to stumble from nerves, Cullen walked over to her and dropped to one knee.

“Israfel,” he pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a starsilver ring with a single sapphire set into it, “will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Time itself stopped as Israfel looked down at Cullen, everything went silent, still. She had assumed marriage was off the table with him after what happened to his last fiancé. Israfel had been content with that, sharing her life with him, thinking that was all she needed. Until this moment. Now he was knelt before her asking for her hand in marriage, a beautiful future with him as her husband overtook everything else.

“Yes...” she whispered softly, “Gods yes Cullen!” Her voice cracked, she could feel the tears running down her face.  
The silence in her head ended as Cullen leapt to his feet, wrapping her in his enormous embrace. “My love, you have blessed me.” His song boomed with a joyous crescendo.

Her hand was enveloped in his as the ring was slipped onto her finger. It fit perfectly. With his lips he kissed her tears away. She felt giddy, elated. Her heart was ready to explode; the sadness and fear from earlier vanished. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Cullen. Nothing would stand between them, not Exalts, Gods or unknown forces.

Israfel found herself grinning uncontrollably, “Let’s go tell the others.”

As she walked back to the maple grove hand in hand with Cullen, all eyes were on them.

“We’re going.” Cullen said coolly, stopping on the edge of the gathering.  
A small sob escaped Evelyn’s lips as she pulled Adjava closer to her breast.  
“Are you sure?” Lisara was unreadable, her song it’s usual cool hum.

Nervous glances were shared between the older Exalts. A pang of guilt hit Israfel, taking Cullen away from his family, from his baby sister. But it would be worse if the Wilds claimed him, at least this way   
they were going to have a chance to keep him safe.

Israfel nodded, “We have to.”  
“I will inform the Empress then.” Eddard made a move to walk away but Israfel grabbed their folded sleeve, “Israfel?”  
“There is one more thing...” she found her voice trembling, emotions overwhelming her. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. The words got stuck in her throat and she looked up to Cullen pleadingly.  
He smiled warmly at her, placing an arm around her shoulder. Then looking to everyone, his deep voice carried confidently through the grove, “We’re going to get married before we leave.”

Any tension that had built up from their first announcement dissipated immediately. Cries of joy filled her head with the bright symphonies of everyone harmonising together. The wind was knocked out of Israfel’s lungs as she was pulled into a massive group hug.

~~~

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Moving back into the Tepet/Bell family home, kicking her training up to the next level with Lisara, wedding planning with Evelyn. Cullen had remorsefully handed his notice in at the fire service, though Israfel knew there was some relief there. She knew Cullen loved his work, but he had opened up about his difficulties adjusting to life as an Exalt living and working among normal humans. Often he had come home disheartened, pulled up by his superiors for what they called reckless behaviour. They didn’t understand that what would be reckless for an Exalt was vastly different than what humans would consider reckless. Cullen was far more powerful and resilient than any of the other fire fighters, they just couldn’t grasp the concept of it. He was being held back. There was also the added issue of his large furred ears and tail; they were sensitive appendages stuffed into a uniform not designed for them. While Israfel enjoyed the chance to massage his aches away, she hated seeing him suffering because of them.

Then came the day of their ceremony, taking place only a few short days before they were scheduled to leave for the Wilds. Israfel was pleased to give his family such a happy event before taking their son away for an undetermined amount of time. Despite Evelyn’s enthusiasm and Lisara’s generosity, Israfel had managed to convince them to keep the ceremony modest. Held in the garden she had grown when she first moved here, in front of the shrine she had built dedicated to her parents. She wanted them there in spirit at least. The guest list was humble too; only their family was there, joined by Sunchild. Their ring barer was her dog, Spike who Lisara had agreed to take care of while they were away. 

Israfel had chosen a simple blue gown that complimented the blue whorls of essence etched into her arms. There was a hint on mischievousness in her selection of attire; it was low cut, strapless, drawing attention to her ample cleavage. Normally she wouldn’t be so bold in her dress, but even Evelyn had encouraged her to pick something that Cullen would love. In her hair she wore a crown of fresh chrysanthemums she had made, his favourite flower. From the grin that was plastered on Cullen’s face as she passed through the hanging willows into the garden, she knew she had made the right choices.

The day before their wedding Israfel had shyly asked Cullen if they could be wed under Lisara’s family name, Tepet. She meant no offence to Evelyn Bell, to the name Cullen had used his whole life. The name Tepet came with certain connotations that Israfel was aware of, it was a name of power with a rich history, but she wasn’t interested in that. It was just there was something about Israfel Bell that didn’t hit her ear right. Cullen had laughed at the rhyme and agreed.

It was the Mouth of Peace himself, the leader of the Church of the Emerald Sun, that conducted the wedding. A small extravagance Lisara had given herself, making use of her influence over the church to have the leader himself there. Vows were exchanged with shaking voices, hands trembled as Cullen and Israfel placed a ring on each others hands. Her band was crafted of moonsilver, Cullen’s of starsilver; a deliberate choice to have their rings crafted of a metal that resonated with the essence of their other half. Immediately she felt him drawing on her essence, as she was now on his. Finally Israfel found herself in Cullen’s arms, his tail wrapping around her waist, their lips pressed together. A kiss, the signature on the contract of their union. A growl rumbled through Cullen’s chest into her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Israfel felt her knees grow weak, were it not for his strong embrace, she knew she would have ended up in a heap at his feet. Despite her receiving these kisses for over two years, they still made her tremble the way she did the first night they had spent together. The congratulations they were given were brief, Cullen desperately pulling her towards the house. She didn’t mind, there was a few more days she had left with his family, but now she needed her husband.

“You’re such a tease.” He growled at her, pushing her against the bedroom door.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” She replied coyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  
He hooked two fingers into her cleavage, tugging her dress down slightly, “Didn’t realise I married such a slut.”

Israfel felt her cheeks redden. If anyone heard how Cullen spoke to her in their bedroom, they might question his devotion to her. But Israfel knew it was all part of the game they played, how he loved seeing her blush and how in turn she loved the way he embarrassed and intimidated her.

A gasp escaped her as she suddenly felt a pressure in between her legs. Cullen had raised his knee, forcing her legs apart, taking her weight on his strong leg. “I can already feel how wet you are for me.”  
She looked away, her flush spreading.

Then her breasts were freed, Cullen had pulled her bodice down, his hands teasing her exposed body. “My slut.” He whispered, kissing her neck. She could hear the possessiveness in his voice. Cullen kissed his way down her body until he was on his knees before her. “Lift your dress up.” She complied and Cullen gasped as he peeled her underwear down her thighs, “My Goddess... Let me worship you...”

Her head swam; the way he switched between shaming her and giving her such adoration drove her wild. Leaning heavily against the door, Israfel trembled as she hooked a leg over Cullen’s shoulder. She heard him whisper an invocation, muffled as he nuzzled her thigh then her world collapsed around her as Cullen’s mouth met with her body in prayer.

~~~

Her body ached as she knelt in her garden, filling jars with the herbs Evelyn had helped her cultivate. They were the ones that she had brought with her from her lifelong home on the edge of the Wilds, before it had been burnt down. The herbs she used to heal Cullen’s wounds when she first met him. Israfel wasn’t sure if there would be an Exalt in the group with Evelyn’s talent for healing, she wanted to be prepared to utilise her old skills. She had infused spring water with her own essence, crafting ointments and balms of healing that she had learnt from her Mother’s journals. Cullen’s song was emanating from deep within the house, he had been called to Evelyn’s lab; no doubt his genius Mother had some piece of tech to ease his journey. She had found her own tech that Evelyn had once given her; a shock band clasped around her palm to trnsform her essence into electrifying blasts. She now wore a choker around her neck, discrete essence armour, to convert her essence into a weak force field.

“I think you need a days rest young lady.” Lisara said in a wry tone.

She had heard Lisara approach, the mechanical hum of her Mother-in-Laws essence was unique. Israfel blushed, the combination of Lisara’s training with Cullen’s relentlessness had left her tired and sore. A rest sounded good; she knew how rough just the outskirts of the Wilds could be. There was no guarantee when she would be able to camp safely.

“It’s an unusual honeymoon you’ve choose Israfel.” There was a dryness to her voice now.  
Wincing as she stood up, Israfel stood to face her new Mother-In-Law. Lisara was an unusual sight these days, her deadly looking frame and prosthetics cradling her child with such delicacy. “Are you mad at me Lisara?”  
“No,” she shook her head, “I’m surprised at you though. I thought you wanted a quiet life with my son. I didn’t put you down as the adventuring type.”

That’s what Israfel thought she had wanted, but when she would sit in the local cafe with other women from the village, she had felt nothing but restlessness. Israfel had struggled going back to a life of normality after a whirlwind few months of training and fighting. After killing a God of Death and nearly dying herself, listening to her neighbours complaining about lazy husbands or the school run made her feel completely disconnected. Israfel knew she was an oddity; though she hid her essence from the world, she was living with a man who couldn’t hide the marks of his. People were curious about her, about her relationship with Cullen, about the strange quiet woman she was who had no frame of reference for normal, modern living. They had looked at her oddly when she had been pressed about the subject of children, that she didn’t want any. Israfel had not way to explain that she didn’t want a child to suffer with the noise she lived with daily, only Cullen really understood her struggle. That and she wasn’t even sure she could have children, she and Cullen had never been careful, but since her brush with The Mask of Winters, her womanly cycle had abruptly ended. It seemed even though he hadn’t killed her, he had taken away her ability to give life. She had realised she couldn’t live as a normal human anymore, she was too different and, like Lisara, she needed stretch her legs and flex her essence to satisfy an itch.

“Nothing is quiet anymore.” A vague reference to the relentless songs of essence she heard now.  
“Cullen has told me about that.” There was a sympathetic smile on Lisara’s face, “And why you want to go. Your devotion to my son is endearing.”  
“Thanks Lisara.”  
“Look after him Israfel.”

Israfel smiled, gone was the fear that she felt last time she had prepared for such an undertaking. She was confident in herself now, her mastery over her essence had even shocked Lisara. Like her Mother her essence flowed around her without effort now. Simple uses of it no longer gave her nosebleeds or made her dizzy and weak. Israfel just hoped that Cullen could let go of the trauma of last time, that they could press forward into the unknown together hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like some things never changed though, as Israfel stumbled off of the plane and vomited. The travel sickness remedy she had been given had worn off hours about, her essence metabolising it quicker than Evelyn must have expected. Her sickness never lasted long once her feet were on solid ground, but for the moment she felt utterly wretched.

Cullen hopped to the ground and stroked her back, “At least we’ll be on foot from here on.”  
“Thank the Gods.” Israfel muttered as she wiped her mouth, standing up straight.

Israfel and Cullen had been the only two on the plane. There had been a tearful goodbye at the family home, even Lisara had shed a tear. Cullen of course had remained confident and stoic, Israfel had drawn from his strength, putting on a brave face as she had climbed into the cargo hold. She wasn’t afraid, but it was hard not to get emotional, Lisara and Evelyn had been such a big part of her life for so long. It felt like they were her own parents these days; she would be sad to not see them again for a while.

“Cullen, Israfel, over here!” Eddard was calling them over to a small group of Exalts.  
“Ready?” Cullen asked warmly.

She grabbed his hand and nodded, letting Cullen lead her toward their new companions. They were stood in a clearing, twenty yards away the thick treeline indicated the start of the Wilds.

Once everyone was together, Eddard began to speak, “You have no briefing for this mission beside what the Empress explained during out first meeting. This is uncharted territory, you all must keep your wits about you and learn to work together.” Their eyes glanced around the gathering, “The Empress is indebted to you all for volunteering. While this may only be effecting Lunars now, the Wilds is a mysterious place. We cannot guarantee that other Exalts might not be effected eventually.”  
“I don’t need thanks, I just need the reward.” A slight woman with dark hooded eyes and straight black hair interjected wearing military gear that didn’t seem to quite fit her.  
Eddard turned to her and frowned, “I already explained the remuneration Mikato.”  
Mikato grinned at Eddard, “As long as the Empress holds up to her end.”  
The frown on Eddard’s face deepened, “Do not question her honour.” They sighed and pushed their glasses up their face, addressing the group, but not taking their eyes off of Israfel and Cullen, “Look after each other. I’m sure you all have family who will be eagerly awaiting your return." Eddard then went on to hand out engaved dog tags to everyone. Israfel turned hers over in her hand; _Israfel Tepet_ etched into the iron. "And with that I shall take my leave. Good luck.”

Eddard walked away, patting Cullen on the shoulder as they passed. Then in a flash of purple essence they were gone.

“So then,” a metallic voice chirped, “introductions before we head off?”  
Cullen nodded, “Good idea.”  
The metallic voice continued, “The name’s Silver, I’m here to try and prove myself better than my rival!” The voice belonged to a slight framed man, with cropped white hair, silver metal plates formed his skin. His ears were elongated, sharp and pointed, they wore black body armour. His stance was relaxed, he grinned as he spoke. Israfel listened intently to his song, it had an industrial sound to it. He was clearly an Alchemical.  
“I’m Mikato, I guess you already figured out why I’m here.” The petite woman ran her fingers through her long black hair, a slight awkward expression on her face. Her song was the gentle plucking of stringed instruments, light, fast and composed from the major scale. Israfel noticed a zodiac symbol on her hand indicating her as a Sidereal. Israfel had learnt much of Exalts from Evelyn’s research, she had learnt about the different types, the variations in charms and the caste marks that indicated their patron.  
A stern voice called out next, it belonged to a familiar face. It was the Solar Exalt that had hushed Israfel at the meeting. She was still draped in white robes, her muscular arms on show. “Jarrett. You’re all lucky I’m here.”  
Laughter filled the air, “All right sweet cheeks, nice ego you’ve got there.” The song of this speaker made Israfel’s blood run cold. It was the familiar and disturbing out of tune melody that characterised Abyssal Exalts. “I’m Pestilence.” She was short, very curvy, a black sun branded into her forehead, her skin was a tawny colour with sickly grey undertones. She was almost entirely covered in an oversized hoodie and baggy jeans.  
“Charming name.” A large chubby man with a nasally voice spoke up. “I’m Draven, I’ll be your resident healer.” Israfel smiled warmly at him, glad that her herbs weren’t the only first aid they would have. His song was charming and folksy. He was wearing military gear too, but the shirt was left open as it obviously didn’t fasten up over his broad chest. When he saw Israfel smiling at him, he blushed and looked to his feet.  
Next to speak was a handsome person, their hair dyed green, wearing loose fitting bohemian clothing in a rainbow of colours, arms and neck covered in tattoos. “Hi everyone!” He waved and smiled brightly, “I’m Coops! My pronouns are they/them, I love nature and I have a strong connection to the spiritual world!” His song played like a single lute in Israfel’s head, she had a feeling she would like this bright, airy person. Though the two glowing swords on their chest didn’t seem to match their bright demeanour; they were marked as an Infernal.  
Cullen’s warm voice boomed out through the clearing, “I’m Cullen and this is my wife Israfel!” He pulled her close and she tried not to swoon, seeing the look of pride on his face.  
“You two look woefully under packed.” Jarrett said dryly, looking them up and down.

It might appear that way when compared to everyone else who carried massive packs on their back, but Cullen had an artefact that saved the two of them the trouble. The trinket ring Luna gave him years ago, an opening to a pocket realm where Israfel had packed away plenty of clothes and food for the two of them, along with her stock of herbs.

“Oh we’re fine.” Cullen said with a grin. “We’ve got everything we need.”  
Jarrett frowned doubtfully at them, but then turned on her heels and set off towards the treeline.  
“Guess we should follow her.” Silver said with a shrug.

As Israfel stood before the edge of the Wilds, a comforting familiarity washed over her. It had the same, welcoming song as the woodlands she used to walk through. She felt at home here. Though Cullen’s song was betraying his unease, Israfel squeezed his hand.

“Are you alright?” She whispered softly.  
He looked down to her, his smile was weak, “I’ve not felt the call this strong in a long time.”  
Israfel knew what he was talking about, the time he had lost control of his transformation when an Abyssal had threatened to take her away. “Will you be okay?”  
His smile brightened, “Yeah, Mum did this before we left.” He pulled up his sleeve, showing his moonsilver tattoo, it had been expanded, more runes added to it in a spiral around his whole forearm, “She said this should help.”  
“Nice ink!” Coop grabbed Cullen’s arm and inspected the tattoo, “Who’s your artist?”  
Cullen’s laugh reverberated through Israfel, putting her at ease, she knew he would be okay if he could laugh like that.  
“My parents.”  
“Cool parents you’ve got there.” Coop said with a whistle.  
“Children.” Jarrett snorted, “Now is not the time for such nonsense. Follow me.”  
“I think Israfel should lead us.” Israfel was pushed forward as Cullen spoke, she took the first step out of everyone into the thick forest.  
Looking at Israfel with distain, Jarrett sharply asked “Why?”

Israfel had had enough of people doubting her when she went to the Neverborn Realm. She knew she didn’t look like much, soft framed, dressed in a hardwearing tunic dress and leggings, gloves covering her hands. But it was the start of a long and arduous journey, they needed to trust each other, she had to show despite appearances she should be here.

“I used to live on the near the Wilds in the United East States.” Jarret raised an eyebrow as she spoke, “I spent a lot of time gathering herbs there.”  
“Gods you’re that Israfel?” A dumbstruck look spread on Draven’s face.  
She could feel the blush spreading on her face, “You’ve heard of me?”  
“Heard of you? You’re book is the whole reason I’m here!” Suddenly her hands were being held by soft, chubby hands, “I can’t believe I’m out here with you! There’s so much I bet you could still teach me!”  
“I bet there is!” Snickered Silver.  
It was Cullen’s turn to frown. Quickly he stepped up to her, putting a protective arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, her hands slipped out of Draven’s grasp. “Lead on my love.”  
“Not even been together a day and we already have a love triangle forming!” Pestilence said with a giggle.  
“J... Jarrett’s right!” Israfel stammered, her face felt so hot, “Let’s head out.” She turned around quickly, Cullen grabbing her hand and holding it tight. Israfel paused, Cullen’s song booming in her head, it was a welcome sound but it as all she could hear. When she walked the Wilds alone she had been able to hear the thrum of danger long before she wandered into it. It was how she had survived. “Cullen, you need to let go of me.”  
He blinked at her in disbelief, his ears turned back and tail drooped, “It’s not safe though.” His song tugged on her heart strings.  
“I can’t hear anything with you holding onto me like that.”  
She could feel the reluctance with which Cullen felt go of her. Slowly her interlocked fingers were released, “Just stay close.”  
The song of the Wilds overtook everything else. She could hear the everyone else’s songs, but they were background noise, underpinning the gentle harp melody that flowed through her. For the first time in years she felt at peace with the music in her head without having to rely on Cullen. Israfel let out a satisfied sigh, “It feels like home.”  
“Can you hear anything?” Cullen asked.  
Israfel took a few steps forward. There was a gentle drum, like a heartbeat, but it grew fainter as the rest of the party entered the woods. Wildlife, scared away by their noises, “Nothing we need to worry about.”  
“Would have thought you’d be the one listening out for us with ears like that.” Coop said with a chuckle, falling instep next to Cullen.  
Her husband flashed a toothy grin, his ears were incredibly sensitive, he’d probably heard the wildlife too but it was their essence Israfel could hear. Cullen might be able to tell what someone thing by sound and smell, but Israfel would know how mutated they were by the thick essence of the Wilds. “My nose is better than my hearing, and Israfel knows what to listen out for.”  
“Shouldn’t we keep quiet then?” Mikato interjected.  
Pressing further forward Israfel replied without turning back, “No it’s fine, talk if you want. I don’t mind.”

Israfel led on, through thick over hanging trees and mossy, uneven ground. Cullen’s song had harmonised with the Wilds, just like the last time she had brought him to her Mother’s grove. She hadn’t realised it at the time but it was a sign of how strong a Lunar’s connection to this wilderness was. Everyone else was playing at the same some they played in the clearing, a sign of their disconnection to the thick essence around them.

Every so often she would hear something in the distance; a curious creature that would come to investigate but have second thoughts. They were a loud group, bleeding out essence into the world around them, it would scare off most of the predators she knew stalked this area. But she knew in a few days they would be in a landscape alien to her. Israfel’s Mother had warned her about the deep Wilds, terrifying chimeras and ancient beings. They would face danger soon and she prayed her new allies would be reliable.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was hanging low in the sky giving it a beautiful orange hue. It was the first time Cullen had seem it since they had stepped into Wilds. A small heard of deer looked up at him, startled then bolted out of the glade into the thick forest, their hooves crunching the dead leaves that littered the floor, squelching in the humus. He lifted his nose to the air, their scent hung heavily, so potent it was almost like he could see there.

“That’s dinner gone...” It was Israfel’s sweet melodic voice that hit his ears. She had been quiet the whole day other than reassuring him that she was fine whenever she asked. Hearing her voice properly at last made him finally feel at ease.  
He had desperately wished that he could hold her during their walk, but he understood why she needed space. Normally she would cling desperately too him to quieten the world down; to have her doing the opposite was alien. But it wasn’t just for her, she was his source of strength.  
“Dinner?” Draven spoke up, “We have rations.”  
Cullen turned to look at the portly man and frowned, it appeared this man may be the weak link in group. He had been complaining most of the walk about his feet and now was demonstrating a lack of survival skills. “Why would we eat rations if there’s food here?”  
“We need to save our supplies for when the essence has made the wildlife inedible.” Israfel smiled brightly at Draven when she spoke. Cullen frowned, he wasn’t finding it easy to forget how the man had grabbed her hands so suddenly.  
“I’ll go see if I can catch up to them.” The wolf in Cullen relished the idea of hunting, it had been so long since he sank his teeth into living prey. “Is it safe here Isu?”  
She closed her eyes and squatted down, placing a gloved hand on the earth. Her breathing slowed down and Cullen heard a fainting singing emanating from her. Her mouth wasn’t moving though, and it was just one the edges of his hearing range, he doubted anyone else would hear the gentle song of her essence as she reached out. It washed over him, soothing.  
“Here’s a good place to camp.” She stood up, dusting her hand off, “Shall I come with you?”  
“I hunt better alone.”

Everyone else had already started putting their packs down, throwing cautious glances at him. Cullen knew it might seem dangerous to go alone, but as long as he didn’t stray far it should be fine. The pulling he felt from the rings he and Israfel wore was stronger than that of the Wilds.

Cullen then broke off back into the woods, briefly flashing silver with essence. His movements now silenced, his scent disguised by a basic charm. The wind whipped through his hair as he ran, he followed his nose and let everything else vanish. How long had it been since he had hunted? Since he had tasted blood? Lisara had taken him on a few outings during Israfel’s recovery, to eliminate Abyssals that sought some kind of retribution for the death of The Mask of Winters. That was his last hunt, things had slowed down since then, life had slowed down. It hadn’t been too long since he tasted blood though, he grinned to himself. He had never expected Israfel to be the type of woman to beg him to use his teeth, he never meant to bite her... It had been an accident in a moment of passion. She tasted so good though.

So good that she was a distraction. Cullen’s nose twitched; The deer were near. How far had he been chasing them? He wasn’t sure, but he had travelled further than he planned. His sensitive ears and nose couldn’t detect the party and Israfel’s essence felt weak and distant. But it was there, he could follow it back still. Then his prey came into sight, a lone doe grazing. She was big, big enough to feed everyone. He flashed with silver again, claws and fangs elongating. Not a full transformation, just enough to hunt. Quietly he crept out of the undergrowth, crouching as he made his way closer. The doe’s nose twitched, she looked directly at Cullen, then bolted. Shit, he cursed to himself, sprinting through trees as the doe ran off into the distance.

Finally, Cullen caught up to his prey, leaping onto it’s back. Careful to preserve as much as the meat as possible, Cullen went straight for it’s neck. Sweet blood filled his mouth as he kept his teeth clamped to it’s jugular, letting it bleed out as she helplessly kicked against him. Eventually her life ebbed away, Cullen lapping hungrily at the blood before hoisting the doe over his shoulders. He’d run even further, Israfel’s essence was too far away, he couldn’t feel it now. Thankfully his trail was easy to follow, he was huge man that had barrelled through the landscape. He began to backtrack.

The smell of a campfire hit his nostrils, he followed it and found himself back in the glade. Everyone turned to him, Jarrett had a sword and shield in hand, but lowered it when she saw it was Cullen.

“Success?” She asked, relaxing slightly.  
Cullen dumped the doe on the floor, “Yeah, this should be enough for us.”  
“Gods that’s fucking gross.” Coop muttered, holding a hand over their mouth, “I am not eating that.”  
Looking around, Cullen suddenly realised something, no someone, was missing. His stomach dropped. “Where’s Israfel?”  
Mikado looked up from a sketchbook she was doodling in, “She went off to get something. She said we need more than deer for a decent meal.”  
Pestilence appeared next to him, grinning mischievously, “Draven went with her too.”  
“Oh he did, did he?” Cullen narrowed his eyes.

~~~

Israfel watched Cullen go, her fingers found their way to where here wedding ring was. Feeling it through the leather of her gloves, his essence calling out to her.

“Is it wise letting the Lunar wander off on his own considering why we’re here.” It was Jarrett speaking, a deep frown on her face.  
“Cullen will be fine.” She replied, remembering the improved runes tattooed onto his arm. “I saw some vegetables while we were walking, I’ll go gather some so we can have a proper meal.”  
“I’ll come too!” Draven exclaimed, chasing after her as she started to walk away.  
“Thought your feet were hurting!” Silver called out chuckling.

Israfel carried on through the trees, back the way they came. “Don’t you want to rest Draven?” She asked as the camp disappeared from sight.  
“I didn’t want you going off on your own. What if something happened to you?” Draven replied timidly.  
She couldn’t help but laugh. These days she doubted if anything this close to the edge of the Wilds posed any danger to her. “That’s very sweet of you, but I’ll be fine.”

Israfel led him, keeping quiet, focusing on the essence around her. It was soft and welcoming, like it knew she was a friend. She followed the path they had taken until she found what she was looking for. A patch of fennel with some wild onions growing nearby.

“So you used to live in the Wilds?” Draven asked curiously.  
She shook her head as she began to forage, “No, just near to it. I used to go there to gather herbs.”  
Draven squatted down next to her and started to pick at the fennel, “Yeah I read you’re book. Pretty impressive stuff, even Professor Bell referenced it.”  
“Well I did write it for her.” Israfel said, getting a little embarrassed by the attention.  
Draven nodded, “She’s a big influence for anyone interested in medicine, though a lot of her work is well beyond me.”  
Israfel grunted, pulling up a clump of onions, “I’m just a first aider that knows a bit about gardening really.”  
“I was a med student, but once I Exalted I was shipped off to work at a Meruvian research facility. Never finished my training sadly.”  
“And now you’re here.” Israfel said, smiling at him, he seemed like such a sweet, gentle man, hardly suited to a trek through the Wilds. She stood up with the yield bundled in her arms, “This should be enough.”  
“What about these?” Draven asked, pointing towards a cluster of mushrooms growing on a nearby log.  
She waked over and inspected them, they were familiar, she’d cooked with these for her Father before. “Oh they’re nice! Do you mind grabbing some? My hands are full.”  
The large man started picking at the fungi, but quickly Israfel had to stop him, he’d gone too far down the log.  
“Not those ones!”  
“Huh?” He looked at her, confusion painted on his face, “But they’re all the same?”  
“The ones you just picked have a red ring around the cap. They’re poisonous.”  
“Man that’s barely noticeable.” He dropped the poisonous ones with a look of disgust on his face, “Good thing you’re here.”  
“We have more than enough now, let’s head back.”

It wasn’t far back to the camp, but Draven kept stopping her, slowing their progress, asking about different flowers and herbs. Some she didn’t have answers for, there seemed to be variation between the Tengese Wilds and the ones she grew up near. But there was enough similarities that she felt confident in her knowledge. She finally broke into the clearing and saw everyone sat facing away from her, looking at Cullen who was scowling. 

“We’re back!” Draven said with a wave.  
Cullen’s scowl only became more ferocious, his gaze focused on Draven. The young man visibly recoiled. “Are you alright Israfel?”  
“Just hungry!” She said, smiling, trying to relieve the tension. “Shall I start cooking?” Dropping the harvest near the campfire.  
Silver pulled out a knife and started skinning the doe, “Hardly seems fair to make you do the shopping and cooking.”  
“Come on Israfel, let’s take a break.” She let Cullen lead her to the edge of the glade.  
Cullen leant in to kiss her but she pushed him away playfully.  
He frowned at her, “What?”  
“You’re covered in blood silly!” She giggled, wiping some of it away with the sleeve of her dress.  
“Hmmm.” He was still frowning at her.  
She pulled Cullen down to the floor with her and curled up against him. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird since we got here. Is the call bothering you?” Her chest felt heavy with worry, perhaps it would be better to send him back, but she doubted he would let her go on without him.  
“No it’s fine, I can feel it but I’m getting used to it.” She found his tail around her waist, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear, “I’m just not sure about all of the company we’re keeping.” His eyes glanced to Draven, the young man turned bright red and looked away.  
It all fell into place then and Israfel laughed so loudly everyone turned to look at her. “You’re jealous!” She whispered with a giggle.  
Cullen pouted, it was a cute look, “No I’m not.”  
“You’re just like your Mum!” Israfel teased, referring to how jealous Evelyn would get whenever Sunchild was around. “Just try to stick to intimidating me though,” she kissed his cheek despite the blood, “we need to learn to work together with these guys.”  
Her husband only grumbled in reply.

The aroma of seasoned meat started to fill the glade, Israfel could feel her mouth watering. Cullen’s stomach growled as she snuggled up against him. Mikato had taken to cooking, roasting what they had gathered over the open fire. Coop was sat upwind of the fire, looking slightly green as they snacked on a cereal bar. Pestilence was sat away from the group too, deep in meditation. Warming themselves by the fire Jarrett and Draven were chatting, Israfel could hear them talking about charms. Jarrett proudly talked about her endurance charms, how her shield could deflect almost any blow in turn Draven shyly admitted he knew nothing of combat, but was a skilled healer.

“So what’s your stories then?” It was Silver, he had sat himself down in front of her and Cullen.  
“Nothing interesting...” Israfel said meekly. She knew at some point there would be questions about her essence. It didn’t fall into the usual patterns of charm use, it was unique, divine.  
Silver lent forwards, grinning, “Must be something there. The Empress and her advisor seem to know you personally. Plus I saw you coming to the meeting with Lisara Tepet.”  
Cullen waved his hand dismissively, “It’s nothing, We helped out during the Abyssal activity a couple of years ago. Nothing unusual, I assume most people here did.”  
“Except Pestilence...” Israfel muttered, pushing herself closer to Cullen. Having an Abyssal so close made her nervous, she had killed one of their Gods, were they here for retribution?  
Silver clearly had other interests though, ignoring Israfel’s comment, “What about Lisara then?” His grin widened, “I was built to beat her you know.”  
Cullen roared with laughter and it was infectious, Israfel found herself joining in. She didn’t mean to insult Silver, even though clearly they had. Just his statement was comical. “Have you ever met Lisara?” Cullen said in between chuckles.  
“Well I was hoping she was going to come.” Silver replied with a frown, crossing their arms defensively.  
Israfel pinched Cullen’s arm, they needed to get along with these people, laughing at them wouldn’t help, “Sorry Silver. If you were built with Lisara as the benchmark, then I’m sure you’re really powerful. We’re glad you’re here.”  
The praise placated him, Silver’s grin returned, “I’ve killed my fair share of rogue Exalts in my time.”  
“Food’s ready!” Mikato called out across the glade.

Israfel jumped up, dragging Cullen to the fire, to sit with the others. All attention on her as she was quizzed about what may lie ahead. She answered honestly, that this was actually the furthest in she had been, but that it was still familiar. Israfel only had the briefest idea of what was install, vague mentions of the eldritch beings that resided deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Leading on, the song of the Wilds started to change, the notes elongating, warping as a drumbeat joined the gentle harp. It thudded through her chest, Israfel had to focus on her breathing to keep her anxiety in check. This was the sound she would normally turn back at, the old fears instilled into her as a child returning. She longed for Cullen’s hand to drown out the noise, but it was her job to listen out, she couldn’t silence the music.

Further back in the group was Cullen, he’d been accosted by Coop, lectured on the wrongs of eating meat.  
“You know telling me to not eat animals is like forcing your dog to be vegetarian right?” He snorted.  
“That’s completely different.” Chided Coop, “You have a choice.”  
She could hear the frown on Cullen’s face even if she couldn’t see him, “My wolf aspect affects more than my appearance you know.”

The conversation continued, but Israfel couldn’t focus on it anymore. Her anxiety kicked up a notch as the short form of Pestilence fall into step beside her. She shivered, the Abyssal was the last person she wanted walking beside her.  
“It’s not just your book your famous for Israfel.” Her voice was playful, it didn’t do anything to put Israfel at ease though.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” She replied feigning ignorance.  
“I know who you are.” Pestilence lent in close, “What you are.”  
Israfel didn’t reply. She felt sick; she had no idea what Pestilence was capable of, this could get very dangerous very quickly.  
“The only one here that isn’t an Exalt.” She whispered, her voice somewhere between threatening and teasing.  
She took a moment to glance at the woman beside her. Pestilence as grinning at her. “What do you want?”  
“Do I make you nervous?” Her grin widened, revealing blackened teeth.  
Glancing behind her, Cullen was still engaged with Coop. “Are you here because of The Mask of Winters?”  
Pestilence laughed, “He’s not the only Deathlord you know. But no, I’m not.”  
Despite the song of the Wilds being so loud, she heard the tone of Pestilence song change. It slowed down from it’s usual frantic pace.  
“The Deathlord’s curse killed my family. I don’t serve them anymore.”  
Israfel’s nerves started to calm, words could tell lies, but the songs of essence always betrayed how people were feeling. This woman’s sadness was genuine. “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
Pestilence shrugged, but her song was still remorseful. “It was a long time ago. I’ve been trying to redeem myself since then.”  
“Is that why you’re here?”  
The Abyssal nodded, “A Sidereal once told me of an Abyssal that managed to ascend to being a Solar. I figured a possible suicide mission would be a good chance to prove that I’ve changed.”  
Clapping the other woman on the shoulder, Israfel smiled brightly, despite the sickening feeling the woman’s out of tune song still gave her. “I’m sure it will.”  
“And what about you?” Pestilence smile softened, putting Israfel at ease, “Here for that handsome husband of yours?”  
As if on cue, Cullen’s song burst to life in her head, cautious but underlain with aggression. His hand resting heavily on her shoulder, “Everything alright Isu?” He eyed Pestilence suspiciously.  
“Just swapping stories!” Pestilence grinned at him.  
She grabbed Cullen’s arm, she just needed a moment of his soothing song. Just a taste to get rid of the nausea she felt from Pestilence, the anxiety the heartbeat like drum of the Wilds gave her. “Everything’s fine.” His song washed over her and calmness returned.

Israfel walked along with Cullen, releasing his arm so she could hear the Wilds again. Pestilence stayed with them, chatting absentmindedly. In only a few short hours of walking Israfel had learnt her whole life story; about her family, her job as a mortuary assistant, her death while out skiing (despite this, she was a big fan of extreme sports still) and finally her rebirth as Pestilence, the Abyssal. She had kept quiet about her own life, it sounded like Pestilence knew the important details. Her life hadn’t been that interesting before she met Cullen, she didn’t even know she was half-god before then.

Everyone else in the group was chatting too; Jarrett and Silver trying to one-up each other with tales of fights and victories. Coop was flirting with Mikato, oblivious to her disinterest. It was only Draven who stayed quiet; whenever she looked back to him, she would catch him either looking at her, or throwing nervous glances at Cullen. She found herself unsure of how to respond to his quiet interest; Cullen had be the first man to show an interest in her and his advances were very forward to say the least. That and she was a married woman. Draven was cute with his rounded shape and fluffy blond hair, but as she looked at Cullen, she knew no one would ever come close to him.   
The plucking of string instruments faded in and out of her hearing as she felt a tapping on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. Israfel turned around to see who it was.

“Yes Mikato?”  
Mikato was studying her intently, “How are you doing this?”  
She looked from Mikato to Cullen, who just shrugged at her, then back, “Doing what?”  
“Leading us.” She had stopped walking, as had everyone else, all listening in.  
“That’s what I’d like to know, the essence is too thick here to sense anything.” Jarrett said, folding her arms.  
“Even the threads of fate are messed up here.” Mikato continued, her voice distrustful, doubtful. “I can’t read anything from them.”  
Cullen put his arm around Israfel and grinned, his song far more reserved that what his face was showing, “She’s just sensitive to this area, growing up there and all.”  
“But she said was listening out for the way to go.” Coop spoke up, cocking his head to the side as he spoke, “What’s that all about?”  
Israfel tried to push her rising anxiety down, she hadn’t discussed her essence or her heritage in years, not since explaining it to Cullen’s family. She’d been raised to ignore it, push it down, talking about it wasn’t easy and she wasn’t ready to divulge all the information just yet. “People sense essence differently right?” Everyone nodded, “Some people see it, other’s feel it. I...” She looked to the floor and shuffled her feet, wanting the ground to swallow her up. “I can hear it in my head. And, like Cullen said, I grew up around the Wilds, I know what to listen out for.”

That seemed to satisfy everyone as the walk resumed.

Israfel led them on, the drumming slowly getting louder and louder. She stepped through a thick curtain of leaves from a weeping tree and found herself standing before a tranquil looking woodland pond. The waters were a murky green, covered by a think laying of algae, still and unmoving. A tree, half uprooted hung over the water, the leaves brown and dead. Surrounding the pond, the floor was a lush green, peppered with blue flowers. Off to the side was a level clearing, lit up by the moonlight. It hadn’t felt like they had been walking that long... but somehow night had rolled in.

“This looks like a good place to camp.” Jarrett said, walking past her and already starting to unpack.  
“What do you think Isu?” Cullen pulled up next to her, but thankfully didn’t touch her.  
She closed her eyes, the drum was louder her, thumping like a frantic heartbeat, echoing through her, “I don’t know... It sounds different.”  
Cullen raised his nose to the air, rolling his shoulders as he inhaled deeply. “I can’t smell anything, maybe the essence is just stronger than what you’re used to?”  
“Maybe...” Israfel replied, filling with doubt..

The camp was quickly erected, tents set up this time as the night seemed colder than the last. A fire was started and people started to settle down next to it. Cullen had been drawn into conversation with Jarrett and Draven, they seemed particularly interested in his trinket ring. Mikado was trying to sketch a flower she had picked, but Silver was trying to get her attention. Pestilence grabbed her hand, it took all of Israfel’s strength not to wretch. The woman seemed nice, but the sound of her essence was nauseating and brought up too many bad memories.

“Let’s see if there’s any fish! I know how to cook them just right!” She was pulled to the pond’s edge as Pestilence dragged her along.  
“I don’t know how you guys can even think about that.” Coop slunk up beside them and snorted. They knelt down beside the pond and started running their fingers through the algae. 

Then the heartbeat drum in her head hastened, becoming so loud she almost couldn’t understand how no one else could hear it. Something was coming, and fast, it's booming essence coming from deep within the pond.

“Watch out!” Israfel cried as she threw herself at Coop, knocking them over into a heap in the undergrowth.

Sharp teeth dug into her leg, and in less than a breath she was pulled below the surface. Everything went dark, the light of the moon blotted out by the floral blanket covering the pond. Israfel tried to twist in the water to get to the surface, but teeth clamped down harder on her leg. She didn’t mean to, but she screamed, air bubbles rising to the surface as her entire body spasmed in pain. Focus Israfel, she told herself, trying to find a calm centre in the chaos. She couldn’t hear anything, the essence of whatever had grabbed her boomed through her head, the water muffling sounds reaching her ears. Israfel started to panic, she didn’t know how to use her essence without sound. The jaws bit down harder, Israfel screamed again, more bubbles rising up, her heart pounding in her ears.

~~~

“So that explains why you aren’t carrying packs!” Jarrett exclaimed as Cullen pulled the tent out of his trinket ring.  
He grinned at her and then reached back in pulling out a bag of clothes. “It was a present from Luna.”  
Draven leant in and Cullen felt his grin immediately drop. “Oh man, you could carry everyone’s stuff in there! My bag’s so heavy!”  
Not that he wanted to do any favours for Israfel’s admirer, but Draven was right. A pang of guilt hit him, he could have made everyone’s lives a little easier. “Sorry, it never crossed my mind really.”  
Jarrett folder her arms, “It’s not a good idea, what if something happened to him? We’d lose everything.” Cullen raised an eyebrow at her, “No offense.”  
“None taken.” He doubted anything here could take him down, not with Israfel at his side. Together they had faced a God and lived.

Cullen’s ears suddenly twitched, Israfel’s usually soft voice was raised, shouting in alarm. Cullen span around to face the sound, but Israfel was gone. The surface of the water rippling, Pestilence knelt on the edge calling out for her. Terror gripped him as he flashed with silver, leaping over the whole camp and landing by the pool’s edge. But before he could drive into the water to find her, Cullen was knocked off his feet, as was everyone around him. The waters surface ballooning up, until the tension finally burst with a thunderous roar. Blood muddied the waters. It smelt of Israfel... 

The horror of the situation became too much to bare. Shaking Cullen waded into the waters, calling out her name desperately. Then before him something bubbled to the surface; a huge serpent like fish, twice as long as he was tall. It’s scales were blood red, except for a white stripe down it’s underside. Multiple long fins fanned out as well as clawed appendages. It’s mouth hung limply open, rows upon rows of long sharp teeth on display, blood oozed out of it’s mouth. Tatters of Israfel’s dress were caught in it’s teeth. Hysterical, screaming out her name, Cullen dived below the surface, his mind in a frenzy, unable to think straight. It was deep and dark; he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t smell anything other than blood. His lungs cried out for air, and Cullen swam to the surface to take another gulp of air before going under again. 

But his ears twitched once more. There was a frantic splashing. Cullen looked around and saw a hand break the surface, grabbing onto the overhanging tree. As he waded over, relief hit him so hard his legs almost gave out. Israfel’s head broke the surface, hair plastered to hear head, panting for breath. Half wading, half swimming Cullen made his way over to her.

“Israfel...” He whined as he slipped his arms underneath her, lifting up her small frame.  
She screamed.  
Cullen looked down, panic gripping him once more. The fabric of her dress and leggings was shredded, revealing multiple gaping wounds, blood freely flowing from them.  
“Draven you’re up!” A voice yelled as Cullen waded back to the others. He had no idea who spoke, he couldn’t focus on anything other than her, trembling in his arms.  
“Can you heal it?” Cullen growled as he lowered Israfel to the ground.  
She was biting her lower lip, eyes squeezed shut, breathing deeply, slowly.  
Draven only nodded in reply, placing his hands on her leg, glowing with a yellowy-gold essence.  
Israfel opened her eyes and sighed, reaching a hand up. Soft, delicate fingers stroked his jawline, his cheek, his scar.  
“You okay?” He cooed at her, she only nodded in reply. “Does it hurt?” He asked softly, Israfel grinned at him and nodded. Whenever she was injured he would always ask her those questions, a way to break the tension, a discrete reminder of the first time they slept together. “I’m sorry, I should have listened to you...”  
“It’s okay my love.” Her eyes were smiling now, Cullen leant into her touch. “I’ll be fine, right Draven?”  
The Solar nodded, not looking up from his work. “You’ll have some impressive scars.” His work was slower than Evelyn’s, messier too if she was going to scar badly... but she would be fine.  
“More scars...” she said as she winced, the muscle and tissue of her leg knitting back together.  
“You’ll still look beautiful, don’t worry.”

Hours later Cullen found himself sat in front of the fire, still trembling. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold or nerves. Probably both, he reasoned. Net to him was Israfel, lent against him asleep. Israfel was drowned in one on his shirts while he just sat in his underwear, his clothes hung up to dry, hers shredded beyond repair. A large, warm blanket was wrapped around them. Against his body, Israfel still felt so cold, she’d lost a lot of blood, and though she insisted she was feeling alright, she was even paler than usual. He pulled her closer, hoping to give her some of his warmth.

“You got pretty hysterical there.” Silver sat down next to him. “First time seeing her hurt?”  
Cullen sighed, “No, I’ve seen it far too many times.”  
“I guess you never get used to it.” Jarrett sat opposite him, offering a silver flask. “It’s why I wouldn’t let Klay come.”  
He eyed the flask cautiously, it was a long time since he’d had a drink while feeling this wretched. It was something he had got past, he waved the flask away. “Klay?”  
“My husband.” She took a drink, “He wanted to come, but he’s a Lunar and a scholar. I tried to teach him to fight, but he hasn’t got it in him.”  
“You’re here for him?” Cullen asked.  
Jarrett nodded, “He told me how hard it was becoming to resist, he daren’t use his charms because of the call.” She took another drink and stared at Cullen sternly. “It’s why I’m surprised such a young Lunar is here.”  
“Israfel wanted to come.” He stroked her hair as he spoke, pride and fear filling him in equal measure, “She would have come with or without me I think. So here I am.”

The conversations droned on, though Cullen stopped joining in. He stared deep into the fire. Old fears were creeping up; his weakness, his failure, it was all bubbling to the surface again. What if he failed to protect Israfel again? He didn’t have his parents to fall back on this time. Despite knowing her strength, Cullen couldn’t shake off the feeling of protectiveness. This was only day two... things were going to get much tougher than this...


	6. Chapter 6

Gentle kisses peppered her face, rousing her from a deep sleep. Stubble tickling her cheek. Israfel turned her head slightly so her lips met with the next kiss. Cullen grumbled against her, his rough hands grabbing at her soft body. It was when she felt the course tips of fingers caressing her nipple, she parted their kiss.

“Cullen...” She whispered, “people will hear us.” She hated asking him to stop. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her desperate for him. She could already feel herself getting hotter, squirming at his touches.  
“You better keep quiet then.” He whispered in reply as he pinched her nipple. His voice was hushed but full of mischievousness. He grinned wickedly at her, his fangs coming into view.

Israfel had to bite her lip to keep herself from whimpering. How desperately she wanted to feel him inside of her, filling her up. To feel the those fangs sink into her flesh as she gave herself to him.

Trembling beneath him, Israfel could barely breathe as Cullen’s hands and mouth moved lower. Thick fingers pushed their way inside her as Cullen’s mouth caressed her hard nipple. Every breath threatened to be expelled with a moan as pleasure overwhelmed her. Cullen had already been an experienced and talented lover when they first met, but after two years together things had just got better and better. He knew exactly how to please her... and how to tease her. Just as she was on the cusp of her release, the pressure inside her eased, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness.

“Good girl keeping quiet for me.” Cullen whispered in her ear, “I think you’ve earned my cock.”

It was too much for her though, as she felt herself being opened up, filled completely as Cullen mounted her. She didn’t care that she could hear movement around the tent, the sounds of her companions getting ready for the day. All she cared about was this moment, as she and Cullen became one. A deep loud moan broke free from her, quickly muffled though as a large hand clamped over her mouth. It did little to quiet her though, still she moaned and whimpered against his hand as she raised her hips up to meet his. Any sense of time vanished as she was in his arms, all that remained was the overwhelming bliss as his love washed over her.

~~~

The cool air was a welcome change on his bare skin. It had been torture to leave Israfel alone to bask in the afterglow but the heat in the tent had become sweltering. Cullen hadn’t even bothered to get dressed, only straightening out his underwear so he would be decent. His eyes surveyed the camp; six tent were dotted around the clearing, the pond was quiet and still, the creature Israfel had killed sunk to the bottom. There was still the scent of blood in the air though. A warm glow emanated from the campfire where it had been left to smoulder overnight. Leaves crunched under his feet as he stepped out of the tent, but another noise made his ears twitch, a rustling of fabric from the nearest tent. A round head popped out and looked up at him, blond floppy hair almost completely covering blue eyes.

“Is Israfel okay?” Draven asked meekly Cullen watched him clamber out of his own tent.  
Cullen frowned, he hadn’t realised Draven’s tent had been so close. “She’s fine, just waking herself up.”  
“I though I heard her crying.” Said Draven quietly as he made his way to the fire, stoking it.  
Thank Luna the man was so softly spoken Cullen thought to himself as he settled down next to the man. “Those weren’t cries of pain.” He lent in close and whispered, enjoying the flustered look on Draven’s face. “Don’t tell her you heard though, she’s shy.”

The dejected look that spread on Draven’s face actually manage to make Cullen feel a little guilty. He had wanted to assert his dominance over Draven, stake his claim to Israfel and chase the young man away, but he had proved his worth... 

“I didn’t get a chance to thank you for yesterday man.” Cullen clapped him on the shoulder.

Draven glanced at him nervously. It was hardly surprising, he was a head taller than the man and though they probably weighed the same Cullen was a mass of solid muscle. He was an intimidating figure and he knew how to use that to his advantage. But he was regretting throwing that around now, Draven had healed Israfel and he was grateful.

“Look Draven, I think we got off on the wrong foot.”  
“What?” The man stammered again.  
“How about this,” Cullen tuned to face him, “If you can forgive my hostility towards you, I’ll overlook the way you’ve been looking at my wife.”  
Draven stared into the fire, his cheeks going red, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“I’m only offering this once. So deal?” He held out his hand as a peace offering, “Or do you want me breathing down your neck for the rest of this trip?”  
Blond hair bounced as Draven nodded, “Deal. You’re way too scary too stay on your bad said.”  
Cullen flashed a toothy grin and grabbed the mans hand, shaking it firmly.

It wasn’t long before the other’s began to rouse, settling around the fire and eating breakfast. Israfel emerged from the tent last and everyone turned to look at her, bombarding her with concern and questions. She had covered herself from head to toe in layers and layers of clothes. It made for a beautiful silhouette but he dearly missed the cute summer dresses she used to wear. Cullen hurried everyone along, they all ate quickly, then packed up camp just as fast. The night had rolled in so fast yesterday, he wanted to cover as much ground as possible.

Israfel, Draven and Coop took the lead, the two Exalts listening intently as Israfel talked. She spoke more of the wilds, the fauna and flora, they flow of essence here and how it sounded to her. At one point she stopped them, something was coming she said and everyone froze. Through the brush burst a huge bear with elongated claws and fangs. It charged for the front, Cullen tensed, ready to defend his wife but it was clear she didn’t need him. With a click of her fingers the beast was thrown back, then Coop charged in before anyone else got a chance. Cullen watched curiously, interested in learning what actual talents his companions had. Coop was a typical Infernal, landing a punch that would barely phase a human, but with it, green fire engulfing the bear on contact. The smell of burnt fur and flesh followed them around for ages as they walked.

This pattern continued for days. Night rolling in at seemingly random times, setting up camp in whatever clearing or cave they found, random wildlife attacks becoming more frequent. Some of it Israfel said she was confident was edible, saving their rations, others she wasn’t sure about. Jarrett had made the sensible suggestion of having someone stand guard; Silver took the whole first night, stating he only needed to sleep every couple of days. 

Cullen guessed a week had passed since they first entered the Wilds and he had learnt much of his companions. Jarrett was nearly a century old, born into a noble Tengese family and exalted during a war between her family and another. Like most Alchemicals when they first wake, Silver had no knowledge of his past, though he didn’t seem to mind, living for booze, brawling and trying to find Lisara. During the Abyssal attacks two years ago, Draven exalted while dealing with an Abyssal plague as a med student, he was the youngest of the group, at only twenty years old. Mikato used to be a museum curator in the United Eastern States; her exaltation occurred during a terrorist attack on her beloved workplace. As for Coop, his exaltation was as ridiculous and out there as the rest of his character; he had been trying to contact Luna with tarot cards but found the Yozi instead. Pestilence had opened up about her fear of death, how she laid dying on a ski slope when The Forsaken Lion had contacted her. Her previous work as a mortuary assistant giving her a strong enough connection to death to exalt. She had accepted, afraid to die cold and alone but came to regret her decision when the Deathlord’s curse took hold of her. Even Cullen divulged about his own exaltation; the murder of Felicity pushing him over the edge. It was only when conversation went towards Israfel, he steered it away. She would talk about it when she was ready.

It was now Cullen finally began to understand the strange love-hate relationship Lisara and Last Enemy shared. Even though he may not like all his allies, they were his companions, they had each others back as proved by everyone’s willingness to fight and protect one another. Any injuries, though minor, were always eagerly fixed by Draven, his work becoming quicker as he learnt to take advantage of the potent essence here. They were companions, bound by combat and a single goal, lives intertwined with one another’s. There was still a creeping fear though as Cullen realised that he was the strongest exalt here. He could only rely on these people so much. But at night when Israfel was asleep, he’d find himself pacing the camp, shaking, terror gripping him. He’d never realised how much he had come to rely on his parents until he was without them. It was all on him now, and remembering his failings at the realm of The Neverborn, that scared the Hells out of him.

“Come to bed my love.” His wife’s soft voice interrupted his nightly pacing, his thoughts as he spiralled down deeper and deeper.  
He shook his head, “I can’t sleep.”  
Israfel frowned at him sympathetically, “It’s been a long time since you had that problem.” His hand was suddenly grasped by hers, “Talk to me.”  
He could only continue to shake his head.  
“Cullen, what did you promise me?” She started to drag him towards the edge of the camp, “You said you were going to be honest from now on. So tell me what’s troubling you.”  
“This is all too much.” He found himself sighing deeply as he spoke, leaning against a tree. “You’ve already been injured once and things are just getting tougher...”  
“People are taking it more seriously now.” Her smile was so kind and sweet, he just wanted to hold onto her and never let go. “We’ll be fine.”  
“I know, it’s just...” He ran his fingers through his hair, averting his gaze from Israfel, “I’m fucking terrified. This all feels like it did two years ago, the uncertainty, the fear... but last time we had my family to help us. Now it’s just me, you and people far weaker than our last group.” It was only when she took his hand that Cullen realised that he was shaking so much, the same way he used to shake after he lost Felicity, after he nearly lost Israfel. Unbridled terror threatened to swallow him.  
“We need to have faith Cullen. Faith in each other and our new friends.” Tears started to fill her eyes, “I know how scary this is. I can’t feel the call like you, but the deeper we go the louder the songs and it scare me.” She stepped in close to him, burying her face into his chest, “But being here is less frightening than the idea of you leaving me because of this.”  
He wrapped his arms and tail around her, pulling her even closer, “Why us again though?” He said with a heavy sigh, “Was last time not enough? Haven’t we earned a quiet life?”  
Suddenly Israfel started to laugh, Cullen cocked his head to the side, “Really Cullen? Quiet?” She looked up at him, an adorable dopey grin on her face, “You know how well we both got on with a quiet, human life.”  
Cullen couldn’t help but laugh too, “Fine, but next time no massive treks through different realms and uncharted territory okay?”  
“How about an actual honeymoon when we get back?”  
“That’s a wonderful idea.” He purred, “Though I don’t think we’ll be doing much sightseeing wherever we go.” Cullen grinned as widely as he could, showing off all his fangs as he grabbed he ass roughly.  
He felt himself grown weak as Israfel smiled coyly back at him, her hands coming to rest on his own behind, her thumbs hooked around his tail. “Sounds perfect to me, my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

The forest was thinning out, trees becoming sparse as the floor began a steady incline. Israfel found herself leading everyone down into a valley, at the bottom she could make out the beginnings of a swamp. It seemed like the best route though; the other option was the sheer cliffs and snowy peaks that had risen up around them. The songs of essence filled her head, long forgotten was the gentle harp that she was used too. Now it was a roaring orchestra, with screeching violins and pounding drums, all other melodies drowned out. She couldn’t even discern other songs from it anymore, even failing earlier to warn the group about an incoming beast. Thankfully Cullen had smelt it and dispatched with it easily, before anyone had gotten hurt. The thrum of it all was getting louder and louder, cymbals as loud as thunder boomed through her head, so intense she covered her ears. It did nothing to dull the noise, it was a gut reaction. Her head started to ache, a migraine brought on by the sound, nausea creeping up.

She had hoped she could last longer than this, before her ability to hear essence became more of a hindrance than a help. Tears began to threaten as the pain intensified, but then the noise died down as strong arms pulled her close, a soft, furred tail wrapping around her waist. Cullen’s cool and calm symphony pushed the song of the Wilds away. It was still there, but dulled, manageable. She returned the embrace.

“Cullen...” Israfel whispered as she buried her face into his broad chest.  
“Is it too loud?” She could feel her whole body vibrate as the deep cadence of his voice passed through her.  
Nodding into his chest, Israfel drank in his scent of sandalwood, letting his song wash over her, “My head hurts.”  
Cullen stroked her hair, “Need a rest?”  
“Yeah.” She grabbed onto him tighter, desperately. “Don’t let go of me though.”

The group settled down on an almost level patch of grass and began to eat. Israfel shook her head at Cullen’s offering of food, the nausea from her migraine was still there. Draven sat down opposite her and grinned. She wasn’t sure what had happened between Cullen and the young Solar, but the tension had eased even though he continued to sneak glances at her. Cullen seemed far more relaxed, even being jovial with Draven. He and Israfel had spent much time together this week, whenever she went off to forage for food, he was right behind her. He had proven a quick learner, observant and enthusiastic and clearly he had read her book, able to gather herbs without her instruction. They were becoming fast friends, bonding over having similarly quiet youths before being pushed down an unexpected path.

“Let me try and help.” Draven offered her his hand, “See if I can make you feel better.”

Eagerly Israfel took it, she would try anything to get some relief. A folksy song started to play in her head as she shuffled away from Cullen and took Draven’s hand, it didn’t have the same power to drown out the Wilds as Cullen. Though Israfel wasn’t sure if that was a reflection on Draven’s weaker essence or because of how strong her connection to her husband was. Still, as an amber aura flickered into life around Draven, engulfing her hand, she started to feel better. The pain in her head eased and her stomach settled down.

Letting Draven do his work, Israfel’s attention was drawn to a delicate necklace that he wore. Two interlocking hearts, one silver, one gold on a thin chain. “Did your girlfriend give you that?”  
A bright red flush suddenly spread across Draven’s pale skin, “What?”  
“Your necklace. It’s very pretty.”  
“It’s complicated.” He looked away from her and tried to pull his hand back, but Israfel wouldn’t let it go. She needed someone to old onto.   
Israfel smiled at him, leaning into his line of sight, “We’re Exalts. Everything is complicated.”  
Draven rolled his eyes and sighed, “She was my girlfriend, then I went to uni and she cheated on me. I thought that was the end of it, but once I Exalted she started talking to me again...” He ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand, “She gave me this before I left.”  
“Ah,” Cullen said knowingly as he sidled up next to Israfel, putting an arm around her. His song drowned Draven’s out, “People are always curious about you when you Exalt. I can’t even count how many inquisitive women I’ve fucked since exalting.”

Israfel could see everyone’s eyes widen at Cullen’s brash comment, looking between the two of them. Perhaps she should be bothered by his expansive sexual history, but she knew why he had behaved in such a way. Desperate to try and drown out the pain of losing his first fiancé in the arms of other women. But Cullen was hers now and she never thought less of him; everyone works through trauma in their own way.

Coop jumped into Draven’s lap, breaking Israfel’s hold on his hand. Thankfully Cullen was holding her, his song muting all others. “So is that how you two met?” The infernal asked with a chuckle.  
“Nah,” Cullen waved dismissively and smiled warmly at her, “she was the only person to ever turn me down.”  
Pestilence jumped in on the conversation, “How did you two get together then?”  
Omitting choice details about herself, Israfel recounted the story of their meeting. How Cullen was brought to her, near to death, how she healed him and his first words to her... inviting her to bed with him. She went on to talk about the loss of her home, her journey with Cullen and his mother across the wilderness. “It just kinda went from there really.”  
“So when did you Exalt?” Jarrett asked in a cold, firm voice.  
Draven tapped his cheek, “Come to think of it Israfel, you haven’t even said what kind of Exalt you are.”  
Panic hit her and Israfel’s chest tightened, “I... uh...” she looked to Cullen for reassurance.  
“Do you always hide your caste mark?” Coop asked, his on full display like everyone else’s was.  
Cullen pulled her in close and spoke gently, “You don’t have to Isu.”  
“No it’s okay, I have to tell them at some point.” She could hear her voice shaking despite trying to sound confident.  
Draven cocked his head to the side and smiled weakly at her, “Tell us what?”  
“I’m not an Exalt.”  
Everyone was looking at her again, eyes wide, a few jaws hanging open.  
“But how?” Draven stammered, “You can sense essence, we’ve even seen you use charms!”  
“They’re not charms, they’re...” She wasn’t sure what to call them. Looking to Cullen again for support, Israfel grabbed onto him tightly.  
He kissed her head, nuzzling into her hair briefly, “It’s okay, take you’re time.”  
“Spells I guess?” Israfel said with a shrug.  
Mikato finally joined in, “I use sorcery spells, yours don’t feel the same.” Her fingers were plucking at the air, pulling at invisible strings as her eyes remained closed. “And you need to be an Exalt to use sorcery.”  
Jarrett leant forwards, resting on interlaced fingers, “What are you then?”

This was harder than she thought; It had been years since she’d spoken of it. Israfel sigh deeply, pushing herself into Cullen even more. Looking to the floor Israfel couldn’t bare to look at her companions as she continued, wanting the ground to swallow her up. Trying to tell herself she was among Exalts, her story wouldn’t be as unbelievable to people who knew of the Gods existence, people who served them.

“My Mother was a Goddess.” Israfel pulled her gloves off, and rolled her sleeves up, showing her scars of essence that snaked up her arms. It was actually somewhat liberating to have it out in the open, to not cover herself up and feel the air on her skin once more. Usually it was only at her mother-in-laws home that she dressed like this, even in her own garden the neighbours would keep peeking over the walls so she stayed covered.  
“A Goddess?” Draven spluttered. “Like The Maiden or Luna?”  
“No no no!” Israfel hid her face in her hands, everyone was staring at her.  
She was pulled into Cullen’s lap and nuzzled her face into his hair. “It’s nothing that dramatic, Isu’s mum was the Musician.”  
“Well that explains why I can’t read you.” Mikato finally opened her eyes, “The threads of fate around you are a tangled mess.”  
Silver brushed Cullen’s hair aside and grinned at her, “An ally of the Empress, a half God and a friend of the Tepet family... You are an interesting woman Israfel!”  
Cullen’s laugh rumbled through her, “She’s not a friend of the family,” he tilted her face up forcing her to look at him. A broad, loving smile spread across his face, “you’re part of it Isu.”

Overwhelming love filled her heart, making it feel like it was about to burst from her chest. The Tepet/Bell family had welcomed her with open arms, Lisara and Evelyn had been so grateful to her for saving Cullen’s life, but even more so for helping their son out of his darkness.

“You’re Lisara’s daughter?” Silver’s eyes went wide.  
There was another laugh from Cullen, “Daughter-in-law actually. Lisara’s my Mum.”  
Jarrett joined in with the laughter, “What a pair you two are.”  
“I feel better now Cullen.” Israfel looked up at him, wanting to end the attention on herself, “Can we keep going?”  
Mikato stopped pulling at the invisible threads before her, “I think that’s a good idea. I’m started to find patterns here, night will be rolling in soon.”  
“It feels like we only just got up though.” Draven said, his voice full of confusion.  
“Time is getting more messed up the further we go. Some days are shorter, some longer than they should be.” Mikato sighed, “I can’t actually tell how long we’ve been here.”  
Scooped up into Cullen’s arms, Israfel was raised off the floor by him as he turned to look down the valley, “Let’s make use of what daylight we have left.”

Holding onto Cullen’s hand, Israfel let him lead the way now. It was time to trust him to follow the call to guide them deeper into the Wilds, use his nose to be on guard. The trees were gone now, the ground patchy with grass and rocks as the descended towards the swamp. Draven walked beside her but kept quiet, everyone was keeping quiet now, since her confession.

“I’m gonna go scout ahead.” Cullen snorted, “Draven will you hold onto Israfel for me?”  
“H... hold onto her?” Draven blushed as Israfel grabbed his arm. His song replaced Cullen’s, keeping the Wilds at bay. “Why?”  
She grinned at him as Cullen bounded ahead, “Contact helps me focus on people’s songs, their essence. It keeps everything else quiet.” Her eyes strayed back to Cullen, he was far ahead but still in view. It was his song that she loved above all others.  
“You hear it all the time?” Asked Draven curiously.  
Nodding Israfel spoke softly, “Normally in Creation it’s just people’s songs I hear. Out here the essence of the land itself is strong so it plays in my head.”  
“Must be tough for you.”  
She shrugged, “It can be, but Cullen’s never minded me holding onto him.”  
“I bet he doesn’t.” Draven replied with a chuckle.  
Israfel frowned, she definitely wasn’t one to give relationship advice, but she felt the need to try and help this young man. “Draven, you’re not going to get back with her are you?”  
Draven sighed despondently, “Probably. My options are kinda limited so...”  
“Limited?” She squeezed his arm.  
“Come on Israfel, look at me, I hardly have women lining up to meet me.”  
“I don’t see an issue.” She smiled warmly, “You kinda look like the first boy I ever liked.”  
Draven pouted, “It’s not fair teasing me like that.”  
“I’m not teasing you. I just think you can do better than someone that isn’t faithful to you.”  
“Used to think I loved her...” Israfel looked up at him as his stared ahead, looking blue. “Then I met you and now I’m not so sure about it.”  
“Dra... Draven!” Was he confessing to her? Thank Luna Cullen had gone on ahead! She heard snickering from behind people we’re listening.  
A bright red blush spread across his pale face, “That came out wrong!” Draven ran his hands through his fluffy blond hair, “I like you! But uhhh... It’s just seeing you and Cullen together, you two really love each other.”  
It was her turn to frown, “We’ve been through a lot together.” Her mind turned to how he held her after the loss of her Father, the way she was shoulder to cry on as he mourned Felicity, the battles they fought together. Their shared trauma and loss had forged a deep, unbreakable bond between them.  
“You’re still lucky to have one another.” Draven said sadly, “I doubt I’ll ever find what you two have.”  
“You will!” She squeezed his arm, “And if you’re lucky you won’t have to go through what we did to get it.”  
He smiled down at her, “From the little you two have told us, it sounds rough.”  
“Rough is an understatement!” Suddenly Israfel felt nauseous again as Pestilence grabbed onto her arm, joining the conversation.  
Draven blinked in surprise, “Do you two know each other from before then?”  
Grinning at Draven, Pestilence continued, “Nope, but every Abyssal knows about Israfel. Though there’s not many of us left thanks to her.”  
“Israfel...” Draven was looking at her wide eyed, “What did you do?”  
“I uhh... might have killed one of their Gods.”  
Falling in line beside them, Mikato spoke up, “That’s a pretty impressive feat, even for a demi-god.”  
“Well I did nearly die.” She frowned remembering the pain that wracked through her body as she drew on The Mask of Winters essence, the terror she felt in Cullen’s arms as she laid dying. “I’d be dead if it wasn’t for Cullen and Evelyn.”  
“Of course you know Evelyn Bell too.” Draven said with a snort.  
“Once this is over I’ll introduce you to her.” Israfel said with a smile. She could see Cullen slowly making his way back. He waved at her, though she could only nod to him, both her arms held fast by her companions as they made their way down.  
“Oh a blind date!” Coop said from behind them.  
Silver spoke before Israfel could reply, “I doubt Lisara will take kindly to you hitting on her wife, Draven.”  
Draven gasped, “Evelyn Bell is married to Lisara Tepet? Who’s Cullen’s dad then?”  
“I don’t have one.” Cullen had re-joined the group, “Mum genetically engineered me from her and Lisara’s DNA.”  
Suddenly Pestilence grabbed onto Cullen, “Engineered? No wonder you’re so big and handsome then. Hey Isu,” The Abyssal turned to Israfel and grinned, showing off her black teeth again, “is he all in proportion?”  
“Hells Pestilence!” Silver started laughing, “You can’t just ask about the size of a guys cock.”  
His cock? Israfel turned bright red, thinking about how, even after two years together, they still had to take things slow because of him.   
“That’s disgusting.” Jarrett spat, “Don’t lower yourself by answering.”  
The grin on Pestilence’s face widened, “Her blush is enough of an answer.”  
Even Cullen started to blush, the rich brown hues of his cheeks darkening. “There’s a cave not far from here. We can camp there before braving the swamp.” Thankfully he was deflecting.  
A disdainful snort came from Coop as he spoke under his breath, “He’s not that handsome. Look at that nose...”  
“The cave is this way.” Said Cullen in a dejected voice, his ears and tail drooping.

Israfel wiggled free from Draven’s arm and grabbed onto Cullen’s tail, his eyes briefly widened in shock before he smirked at her. His tail was sensitive, it was one of the few things Israfel had found could break Cullen’s cocky demeanour and reduce him to a quivering mess. But most of all she liked how soft and fluffy it felt in her hands.

“Lead on my love.” She said with a coy smile on her face.  
Cullen leaned in close, his hot breath tickling her ear, his voice hushed so now one could hear, “I found somewhere we can be alone too.”

The smile on her face broadened, as she had discovered in Yu-Shan, there was nothing better than intimacy to strengthen her connection Cullen’s essence. It was a beautiful and well needed side effect to being close to him. With how loud the Wilds was now she dearly needed Cullen to help quiet things down.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an oddly tranquil and beautiful place to find in such a barren landscape. A little way up the steep cliffs, hidden behind a wall of thick evergreen trees was a pool of still water. The spring was shallow and clear, steam rising from the surface. Around the edges were ferns and rushes, all framed by rocks worn smooth by the water. He couldn’t smell anything nearby other than Israfel, and the water was shallow enough that he knew nothing lurked there. Cullen let out a satisfied sigh, Israfel had slipped into the water behind him and started to rub his shoulders. The soft living of the past two years had really taken a toll on his bodies resistance. It wasn’t like he hadn’t kept up with his training; Both him and Israfel sparred often, but nothing had prepared his body for sleeping on the cold, hard floor.

“This is nicer than that onsen you took me took me to.” Israfel said with a pleased hum.  
Rolling his now loosened shoulders Cullen lent forwards as Israfel’s finger worked lower, probing the tight muscles of his upper back, “Not as nice as the one in Yu-Shan though.”  
Israfel’s arms snaked around to his front, her soft body pressing into him, “At least we can bathe together here.” She purred in his ear.  
“Don’t stop Isu,” he said in a breathy voice, “everything aches.”  
Her laugh was bright and melodic, “Sleeping on the floor is pretty tough, but at least I have you as a pillow.”

He could only murmur in reply as Israfel’s hands worked their magic on him. Sore muscles eased up under her touch. They were facing each other now, Israfel knelt in between his legs, all her attention on his chapped hands. Cullen studied her; his wife’s appearance was deceptive. She looked so small compared to him, but the scars on her face, shoulders and legs told a different story. Battle scars that only added to her beauty, a reminder of her strength. Though he grinned, seeing some of the smaller ones, puncture marks from his fangs; Israfel had embraced his more animalistic tendencies in a way no one else had. Not only was she beautiful but infinitely kind as well. Still to this day he didn’t feel worthy of her. And Coop’s offhand comment hadn’t helped things.

“Isu,” he pushed her hair out of her face with his free hand, “do you think I’m handsome?”  
Israfel looked up and him and blinked in surprise before smiling warmly at him, “It was one of the first thing I noticed about you, besides the gaping wounds on your chest of course.”  
He frowned, “You don’t think I look weird? The ears and tail? My fangs?”  
“Your nose?” She said with a chuckle.  
“You think my nose is weird?” His frown deepened.  
“No silly!” He was pulled in close to her as she planted a kiss on the end of his nose, “I think you let Coop get under your skin. You know you’re handsome Cullen.”  
He could feel his expression soften, she was right of course. He had always used his looks to his advantage, just sometimes his exalted body felt so alien to him. That and old insecurities would occasionally creep up. “People used to make fun of my nose when I was younger. Said it was big.”  
“Well you certainly grew into it.”  
“You always know just what to say to me Isu.” He grabbed Israfel’s hand tightly, pulling her even closer, and flashed a wicked grin, “Now if you don’t mind, I have one more ache that you could help me with.”

~~~

It was her turn to ache, though this was a good pain radiating from her hips where she was still joined with Cullen. He was holding her tightly, murmuring her name. In turn she was nuzzled into his hair, eyes closed, panting. Being able to spend time alone with Cullen had been an absolute blessing, to enjoy quiet time together; something they had seriously been lacking in since their wedding. But the air had become cool, night had rolled in and it was time to return to the others.

As if Cullen had read her thoughts he whispered softly, “We should probably head back.”

She was about to reply, but when she opened her eyes she was met with three eyes staring back at her. Piercing and blue, shining in the darkness. Screaming, she pushed herself off of Cullen, crashing back into the water. Cullen jumped up, his essence flashing silver as he readied a charm. His anima lighting the pool up and now Israfel could see what had been staring at her so intently. It was a small wolf cub, but it’s fur was a brilliant shade of pearlescent purple and sat on it’s forehead was a third eye. From it’s hind leg, blue blood was oozing.

“Cullen wait!” She grabbed his arm, “Don’t hurt it!”  
His eyes glance to her but he kept facing forwards, “It’s a wild animal Israfel. It’s dangerous.”  
“It’s hurt and afraid!” It’s song was playing in her head, gentle but fearful. Never before had she heard the song of an animal before, normally beast’s essence just sounded like a heartbeat. But this creature’s song was almost human. “Get me some herbs out.”  
“Seriously?” He shot a glare at her but started to comply anyway.

The wounds were deep but had missed vital points. With ease, she cleaned and dressed them as the wolf whimpered. Cullen was grumbling to himself as he got dressed and placed a blanket over her shoulders as she worked.

“You know whatever did that might still be close.”  
She smiled at Cullen, holding the cub in her arms as it licked her face. “We better head back then.”  
He crossed his arms and frowned, “We’re not taking it with us.”  
“Yes we are.” She said with a pout. “What if something comes back to finish it off?”  
“Fine.” Cullen grumbled, “But at least get dressed first.”

Handing Cullen the cub, Israfel pulled a mid-length dress with capped sleeves out and put it on. There was no need to hide herself anymore now that people knew what she was, plus the glow from her essence could act like a torch to light the way back. The cub was now yapping playfully at Cullen as he tickled it’s fur, it warmed Israfel’s heart. Cullen was such a softy for canines.

“What shall we call her?”  
“Channon.” He looked at her with a dopey grin on his face, “It mean’s wolf in old Meruvian.”

Cullen guided her back down the mountain, in one arm he cradled Channon, the other was wrapped around Israfel’s shoulders. By the time they got back everyone was asleep other than Mikato who was sat guarding the cave entrance.

“I was getting worried about you two.”  
“We’re fine thanks.” She smiled brightly at Mikato, “Just been making friends.”  
Mikato eyed Channon suspiciously, “Let’s hope it thinks of you as a friend too.”  
“Mikato, can you tell us anything about her?” Cullen asked. “Channon isn’t an ordinary wolf.”  
The Sidereal nodded and stood up, placing her hand in the pups fur. Mikato closed her eyes and a soft magenta glow emanated from her. She stepped back, “I can’t read anything, perhaps she’s like you Israfel.”  
“That explains her song then.” Israfel grinned at Cullen, “Can we keep her?”  
“I don’t think it’s our choice Isu.”  
She reached out and ruffled the cub’s ears, “What do you say Channon, want to join our little party?” Channon yapped playfully and licked her arm. “I’ll take that as a yes!”  
“Let’s get some sleep Isu. Wake me if you need relieving Mikato.”  
Mikato nodded in thanks, then turned her attention back to the wilderness beyond.

Sleep quickly claimed Israfel as she snuggled into Cullen’s lap with Channon nestling into her own. The sudden changes in temperature, from the hot spring, to the cool air, back into the warmth of furs and strong arms, had made her drowsy. Even Cullen’s snoring couldn’t keep her awake. Her dream’s were filled with colours, swirling purples and silver as she ran though the Wilds. The trees were twisted, reaching out to hold her back, but in the distance she could hear Cullen’s song. It was frantic, desperate and fading to nothing but a thumping heartbeat. He was getting lost, Cullen needed her. So she kept running.

A scream echoed through the cave, waking her before she could reach her husband. She found herself in a heap at Cullen’s feet as he jumped up, Channon was stood next to her growling towards the entrance of the cave. Israfel leapt to her feet, chasing Cullen as he bounded out the cave. The rest of the party had started to stir now, Jarrett joining her as she ran. Cullen had already leapt forward, his transformation happening mid-air in a flash of silver, landing in a sprawled mess on a figure outside. Fur and scale flying into the air as he wrestled on the floor. Jarrett continued forward too, her sword and shield summoned to her hand. But Israfel froze at the entrance; the landscape had changed. Great pillars of rock had risen from the ground and at her feet was Mikato, gasping for breath through a mangled throat. She was laid in a pool of blood, hands grasping her neck. A vain attempt to stop the blood that was squirting out. Israfel was pushed aside as Draven knelt by Mikato, amber essence flowing out of him, so she turned her attention ahead, her dagger appearing in her hand. On the floor Cullen had sunk his teeth into a creature’s neck. It was a humanoid looking thing, but in place of skin were emerald covered scales, it’s face was elongated with needle-like teeth lining it’s mouth. Along the back of it’s head and down it’s back were sharp looking spines. The creature kicked helplessly against Cullen as it’s life ebbed away.

She turned her attention to Jarrett as a loud crash filled the air. The creature, similar in appearance to the once Cullen fought, was engaged with Jarrett. That was until it flew through the air as she struck it with a golden shield bash. It crashed into one of the pillars which crumbled around it. Cautiously Jarrett approached the pillar, sword raised, shield at the ready, but it wasn’t enough. Rocks flew into the air as the creature leapt at Jarrett, knocking her down with it’s enormous tail. Jarrett’s shield went flying aside as she skidded across the floor. Acting on instinct, Israfel ran forwards, clicking her fingers as the creature lunged at Jarrett. It reeled back, stunned as it bounced away from Jarrett, reflected by Israfel’s essence. Taking advantage of the creatures confusion, Jarrett sprang to her feet and drove her sword through the underside of it’s jaw. It slumped to the floor as Jarrett withdrew the blade, wiping the blood away on her sleeve.

“Thanks for the help.”  
Before she could reply Cullen grabbed hold of her, “Are you okay?” He asked with a growl.  
Her fingers ran through his matted fur, his arms were littered with puncture marks, “I should be asking you that.”  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing serious.” Cullen looked away from her to the Solar, “Jarrett?”  
“Just bruised.” She flicked flicked her wrist, the sword in her hand vanished as she eyed Cullen warily “Most Lunars can’t push their transformation that far.”  
Israfel squirmed out of Cullen’s grasp, “You two can talk about that later. Mikato needs help.”  
As she returned to the main group, Draven looked at her desperately, trembling as he glowed amber, “It’s not working!”  
Cullen leant over Draven, inhaling deeply before grabbing the young man by his collar, lifting him to his feet. “It’s not working because she’s dead. Stop wasting your essence.”  
“Let me go!” Tears started to run down Draven’s face, “I can fix this!”  
Israfel could feel her own face getting wet as she pulled Draven into a hug, “Draven stop.”  
“No!” He sobbed, but made no attempt to leave her arms.  
“Have we got time to bury her?” She heard Coop ask sadly.  
“Yeah.” Cullen replied, letting go of Draven. The young man collapsed to a heap at her feet. “I need time to get out of this form. Israfel,” his soft fur tickled her cheek as he wiped away tears, “can you give me a hand?”

She leant into his touch and allowed herself to be led back into the cave. As she walked past Mikato, Cullen pulled her in close so she couldn’t see. His face was unreadable right now, it always took him time to come down from a fight. His song was thunderous, his essence barely reigned in, not like how his usual transformations were. It must be the call, she reasoned to herself. 

Cullen sat down, dragging her into his lap, “I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later.” He said with a sigh, leaning against the rocky wall, “But it still fucking sucks.”

Words got stuck in her throat, she wasn’t even sure what there was to say right now. Channon joined them, whining as she pushed her way under Israfel’s arm. She hugged the cub tightly, burying her face into the soft fur. It wasn’t since the death of her Father that she had to deal with loss and though this wasn’t nearly as painful, she still felt hollow and empty. Mikato had been a quiet woman, private and introspective, but her presence would still be missed. This wasn’t like last time, despite the injuries people sustained everyone had made it back before. Israfel sat there in silence as Cullen fell into a deep meditation, alone with her thoughts, her fears. How many more would they lose? Was Mikato only the first? She prayed that would be the case, but doubt niggled away at her.


End file.
